An accelerometer is a type of transducer that converts acceleration forces into electronic signals. Accelerometers are used in a wide variety of devices and for a wide variety of applications. For example, accelerometers are often included various automobile systems, such as for air-bag deployment and roll-over detection. Accelerometers are often also included in many computer devices, such as for motion-based sensing (e.g., drop detection) and control (e.g., motion-based control for gaming).
Generally speaking, a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) accelerometer typically includes, among other things, a proof mass and one or more sensors for sensing movement or changes in position of the proof mass induced by external accelerations. Accelerometers can be configured to sense one, two, or three axes of acceleration. Typically, the proof mass is configured in a predetermined device plane, and the axes of sensitivity are generally referred to with respect to this device plane. For example, accelerations sensed along an axis parallel to the device plane are typically referred to as X or Y axis accelerations, while accelerations sensed along an axis perpendicular to the device plane are typically referred to as Z axis accelerations. A single-axis accelerometer might be configured to detect just X or Y axis accelerations or just Z axis accelerations. A two-axis accelerometer might be configured to detect X and Y axis accelerations or might be configured to detect X and Z axis accelerations. A three-axis accelerometer might be configured to detect X, Y, and Z axis accelerations.